By the Numbers
by andresh142
Summary: Using the flawed system which allows Britannia to discriminate, Lelouch builds his army of numbers.


A/N: This is my second fanfic, my first for all intents and purposes has been abandoned. I do not own Code Geass or any other animes I may reference in this fic. A more detailed A/N will be posted at the end of the chapter so please read it if you have any questions.

**Chapter 1: The Two Faces of Society**

"It had been 7 years since the conquest of Area 11. Though the loss of life was unfortunate, it was a necessary loss in order to bring stability and advancement to the region. Some critics may mention that the Royal Family did not lose anything in the invasion but they are wrong. Two of my younger siblings, my brother Lelouch and my sister Nunnally were among the casualties. It tore a hole through my heart knowing that I would never see them again; however, their deaths are not forgotten nor were they in vain. Under my administration, honorary Britannians registration has increased, Number workers have increased and overall productivity has increased for the whole region. Education for both Britannians and Elevens has increased. However, all our advancement and peace is just a frail piece of glass that will shatter with the increase of terroristic activities. I implore everyone, be they Britannians, honorary Britannians, and Numbers to inform the local magistrate of any terroristic activities. Our peace and lives will only be shattered if hostilities remain as high as they are. I truly wish for a peaceful world where everyone can live happily, I am sure with all your help; we can achieve this dream of mine. Thank you all. All Hail Britannia!"

"That was a replay of the speech given by our Governor Clovis la Britannia given at the government building at last night's ball to commemorate the anniversary of the establishment of Area 11. This has been a Diethard Reid Production," with that, the TV in the background was turned off.

Returning to the computer, the young black haired teen paid no heed to the opening of the door. Focusing on the screen, he did not even notice the entrance of a young blonde woman until she engulfed him in a hug from behind placing her head on top of his.

"Can you believe the nerve of some people? Taking credit for deeds that are not his own. I mean honestly, it is only because of us that he can say half those things," ranted the blonde.

"Yes well, Clovis always had a flair for the dramatics. Even back in the Aeries Villa, he would use his acting skills to try to get away with anything he could. Mother was the only one who didn't fall for his lies," responded the amused teen, not even taking off his focus from the monitor.

The blonde woman pouted as she noticed he wasn't even paying attention to her. "You know Lulu, it is rude to ignore a beautiful woman, especially your Nee-chan, even more so, after you left me all alone at the ball last night. To think you could not even grant me one dance. Were you so entranced by Shirley and Kallen that you forgot about me? While you were enjoying their company, I had the pleasure of entertaining General Bartley and Earl Asplund who only talked about knightmares."

"Awww, don't tell me that my sweet, beautiful, intelligent _Nee-chan _is jealous just because I wasn't with her," chuckled Lelouch. A glare reflecting off his screen answered his question. "Honestly Milly, I was just wooing them a bit, is it such a crime?"

"It looked more than just a bit of wooing, especially the way Shirley was practically hanging off your arm blushing like a new wife on her honeymoon. And what's more is they each danced with you more than two times each!" she punctuated with a stomping of her foot. "And don't think I didn't see you whispering into Shirley's ear. Not to mention the kiss on the hand and cheek. You only needed to do the hand kiss but no you had to do both. It's just not fair! _Hmph_ But that's not the only reason I am upset. I don't mind that you flirt and dance, but Shirley is my friend and I don't want you leading her on and then her being heartbroken."

"Yes I know, and don't worry, I care for her just like I care about you," he said raising his left hand and cupping her cheek gently. "Well maybe not as much as I care about you. So your fears are all for naught. On the brighter side," he said after removing his hand, "Colonel Fenette has arranged for us to receive half a dozen training knightmares, all used of course, from the motherland and around 8 or so Frankenstein knightmares that are salvaged from several used and destroyed frames that we can use as our security forces all for a greatly reduced price. Baron Stadtfeld is going to arrange a transfer of 2 newly completed 6th generation frames to be donated to the school, as well as an old munitions factory in Osaka to do with as we please after we pay the transfer fee. All of this as thanks for admitting Kallen into the Student Council and overlooking her frequent absences. The factory is located in an impoverished area with medium population of Japanese. I plan to gut the factory first and then begin building the underground R&D facilities. Then we will reconstruct the factory and begin munitions assembly. Luckily, the factory already has a massive underground storage from half a century ago. This will all be done concurrently with the building of the Ashford Satellite School for Numbers which thanks to a generous land grant by Clovis, shall be no further than a mile away."

A shocked Milly could only gape at the plan and procurements. "Wow, you sure were busy that night. I did not even know Kallen was admitted into the Student Council." A sheepish expression came across Lelouch's face. "Ah I see. Such a donation that the generous Baron is giving us would allow the paperwork on Ms. Stadtfeld's enrollment into the Student Council to proceed without any red tape. Oh yes, before I forget, grandfather would like a detailed report for all finances, buildings, future buildings, projects, and anything else he should know of. He wants a very detailed report as to where we stand right now, and he wants it as soon as possible. Hopefully by the end of the week, if not for sure by the end of the month. Be sure to include our latest acquisitions."

Lelouch emitted a loud groan before nodding his head in acceptance. "Yes, well I will have to get into contact with the department heads and have them send me their reports as well." A sly smirk came across his face as he plotted his revenge on his tormentor. "So you entertained the General and the Earl. Tell me, was there any useful information that would aid us in our nefarious plot? Seems to me that you were enjoying their company as much as I was enjoying mine, anything I should worry about?"

"Why Lelouch, if I didn't know any better, I would say you were jealous. But sadly, you don't see me as anything more than a piece of meat able to attract men and extract information," she said with a fake sniffle and pout. "Luckily for you, I'm good at what I do. The General sends his regards as well as bottle of brandy as thanks for the cigars. He said he might be able to send a squad of knightmare pilots to oversee the training of the Ashford Military Academy. As for the Earl, he has some project going on that will revolutionize the army of Britannia."

"You know I would never let a man touch you without your permission, plus Sayoko would have saved you from anything." Hearing a sigh of exasperation, he finally gave in. "Fine, since I ignored you the whole night, milady may ask one thing of me and I shall do my best to oblige."

He instantly regretted what he had said as soon as the words left his mouth. In all the years he has known her, he knew if you gave her an inch, she would take the EU.

"Oh Lelouch, you sure know what to say to a lady to make her blush," she replied with a sinister chuckle.

Groaning at what he knew was certain humiliation to come; he did what most men his age and intelligence would do, he tried to reason with her.

"Come now _Nee-san,_ be reasonable. I will have you know that there is no way you will ever make me pose for that stupid student council calendar, especially in a Speedo!"

"Now now, you know a gentleman never goes back on his word, especially to a lady. Besides, you'll only have to do one tiny thing for me."

"Let's just get this over with. What is your command President?"

In a gentle voice that he hardly recognized, she said what she wanted, "Kiss me."

A look of shock appeared on his face. At first he thought he had heard wrong, but using the reflection of her face sporting a blush, he knew in that instant he had not. With an internal sigh, he stood up and turned to face her, noticing that her blush had become more pronounced.

"As you wish" he responded. Leaning in closer to where his lips almost brushed hers, he stared into her eyes. When he saw her close her eyes, he knew it was time. Slightly moving his head, he gave her a kiss… on the cheek.

Feeling his lips on her cheek, she knew he had once again outsmarted her. Trying not to show her disappointment, she grabbed him in a headlock, easily overpowering him.

"You know that's not what I meant, so I want a do-over."

"A deal is a deal, you asked for a kiss and I gave you one. You never did specify where I should kiss you," he replied, unsuccessfully trying to break loose. _'Dammit, how can she always over power me. That's it, starting tomorrow I'll start attending gym class. Wait, I have plans tomorrow. Next week for sure then. No, that's no good either, I have to do the report. Well someday soon I'll start attending and then she won't hold this power over me.'_

"I'll let you off this time with a warning since you were right, as always, but try anymore funny business and I won't be so lenient. Next time, I will leave you with Sayoko with strict instructions for endurance training."

The threat of knife throwing was implied anytime Sayoko was mentioned. Three rules Lelouch lived his life by while living with the Ashfords were: 3. Never mess with the person that prepares your food, clothing, etc. 2. Never mess with someone that can easily overpower you and/or someone with a knife or gun. And number 1, the most important rule. Never mess with someone that prepares your food, clothing, etc., especially if they can throw lethal knives at a distance of 20+ yards.

Lelouch knew Sayoko would only be too happy to oblige her mistress. The last time he made the mistake of angering Milly to that point, he ended up with several cuts as warnings, a cold sandwich for dinner and tiny pink school shirts. He shuddered at the memory.

After being released, he rubbed his neck. Noticing she was facing away, he called out to her so she would turn. When she did turn, he planted a gentle kiss on her lips with a slight blush.

"There, I hope you're happy, so there's no need to sic your derang…, I mean, lovely ninja maid on me." Seeing as she was still out of it, he gently guided her towards the exit. "Tell grandfather that I will have the reports ready soon." With that, he closed the door slowly and with a soft click, locked it. Heaving a huge sigh, he leaned his back against the door and slid to the floor.

The closing of the door and subsequent locking, broke Milly out of her trance. She realized what had occurred and her face turned red, but even she didn't know if it was from anger or embarrassment. Pounding of the door and yelling for Lelouch to let her in, she finally gave up after a minute. Turning around she began her trek back to her room in a slight daze with a smile on her lips and her fingers tracing her lips.

From the shadows emerged a figure in a maid uniform and smile on her lips. She had seen the whole altercation that her mistress had with the boy she loved to terrorize. Slipping back into the shadows, she thought _'Seems like things are becoming more interesting. Still, I should keep a close eye on Lelouch-sama, lest he play around and break her heart; in which case, he will have a few broken limbs.'_

A/N: Well here is my first chapter of my second fic. It is un-beta'd so it's a little rough around the edges. I know there was a lot of dialog so I will try to cut it down some. The pairing for this fic is undecided and I would appreciate some feedback as to whom you would like to see. Most will probably know how or where this fic is heading but if you don't or just want to know, I will put a spoiler at the end of this A/N, so read at your own discretion. I plan for Lelouch to be a darker character and overall more forceful. He is going to be a nice person, but mostly to those he truly cares about, like Milly. As always, constructive criticism is appreciated and reviews are a nice way of showing you like my fic or suggestions for it.

**SPOILER, READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION:**

Basically, in this fic Lelouch will be starting his army a bit early made up of honorary Britannians using salvaged knightmares for the most part. Using the Ashford schools as a cover, he is training and equipping a small 'defense/guard' force, under the assumed identity of an Ashford heir.


End file.
